Innocent as Sin
by sunshynedarling
Summary: This is a pre-series ficlet that goes with the Heartlines!verse. "It escaped from Castiel's lips like a prayer, like Dean was something Castiel wanted but never thought he could have like this, all sin and lust. . ."


**Hello! This is a pre-series ficlet that goes along with the Heartlines!verse. Also, this is my first time writing smut... ever. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimers: Highschool AU, so human Dean & Castiel & none of these characters are my own, nor am I making any money from this. **

Dean had dropped his backpack somewhere between the front door closing and Castiel dragging him up the staircase. His jacket was hanging haphazardly on the stair railing, Castiel's shirt a few steps above. Stumbling, laughing, kissing, hands everywhere, Dean and Castiel managed to make it into Castiel's bedroom.

"I never thought you'd actually be this forward," Dean mumbled into Castiel's throat, licking his way up and down the pale flesh. The hum of agreement vibrated against his mouth, and Dean nipped lightly at the hollow of his throat.

"Dean," It escaped from Castiel's lips like a prayer, like Dean was something Castiel wanted but never thought he could have like this, all sin and lust, tongue wet on his collarbone and length hard pressed against his thigh through their pants. Dean's fingertips played with the hem of his shirt, the other boy getting the hint and raising his arms. It was gone in a second and Dean's mouth was on his again, licking his way past the kiss-swollen lips and sliding along his tongue. Castiel thought he was going to explode, if not from desire than from heat. Every nerve felt raw, the feeling of having trapped his boyfriend up against his bedroom door making his head feel light. It was with surprise that he found himself falling backwards onto his bed, Dean instantly nudging his thighs apart and pressing his own against Castiel's painful erection.

"I've thought about this so much, Cas," he breathed into Castiel's ear, smiling at the shiver it earned him. Quickly his hands reached in between their abdomens, fumbling with the belt still holding Castiel's favorite pair of khakis up. He wanted them both naked yesterday, damnit. With a grunt Dean rolled on his back and both boys let their pants drop to the floor, already forgotten. Castiel was the first one to move again, turning on his side and draping himself over Dean; his head nuzzled into the crook of Dean's neck, an hand idly playing over his chest, one pale leg slotted in between two tan ones. Slowly his fingers made their descent down the planes of Dean's chest, tracing the outlines of the muscles on his stomach, through the light trail of hair leading down to the waistband of his boyfriend's too-small underwear. Dean mewled at that, lifting his head up to watch Castiel's hand splay flat on his stomach and his fingers skimming the delicate skin where hip met thigh. He grinned, hand plunging all the way in and suddenly he had a palm full of Dean and oh, the symphony of noises that fell from Dean's mouth could keep him happy for a month. Getting a better grip, Castiel quickly decided that Dean needed a firm handling and the keening flipped into a gutteral moan so fast Castiel decided he was correct. Slowly, too slowly in Dean's opinion, his boyfriend started to pump, twisting ever so often. Castiel was more interested in how Dean's eyes had screwed shut, both hands fisting in the dusty blue sheets, hips starting to lift off the mattress and thrust into his hand. He learned that if he loosened his grip ever so slightly Dean would hiss, sharp in his ear, and if he gripped tighter the plump bottom lip would be instantly worried in between Dean's teeth. "Fuck, Cas," Dean panted, the heat spiraling in his gut as Castiel sped up his hand, the feeling of his boyfriend's length pressing hard and insistent against his thigh coupled with Castiel fucking moaning and sighing into his ear speeding up the release he could sense was near. There was no way jacking off to the imagined version of Castiel doing things like this to him was half as hot as the real thing.

"Come, Dean," he said into the Winchester's ear, feeling Dean tense up underneath him and their eyes locked, Dean's toes curling and his body hurling itself over the edge. Castiel loosely pumped Dean through his orgasm, kissing every inch of his face while he came down. Dean lazily flipped on top of Castiel, mischief lighting up his green eyes. With such calm it drove Castiel crazy, he kissed and licked and sucked his way down Castiel's chest and torso, settling himself in between the legs already spread out for him. Dean bit a bruise into each of Castiel's hips, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, babe," Dean promised, pulling the boxers down enough to free his boyfriend before taking him in one go.

He thought he was going to blow all of the important fuses in his brain when he felt the hot, tight, fucking wet heat of Dean's mouth on him. Castiel knew he was going to last a minute tops, especially when he could still feel Dean's spunk on his hand but that didn't matter. Not when Dean was doing this perfect combination of teeth and tongue and rhythm against him while pressing more bruises in his hips with his hands. The hand not gripping deathly tight in his sheets found it's way to Dean's head, and he held tight to the short strands and let his head fall back on the mattress.

"Dean, I'm fucking-" Cas managed to get out before Dean fucking bit him, and he supposed it shouldn't be as hot as it was, when suddenly his body snapped and he was pouring down Dean's throat. After he finished, Dean crawled up his body, and they kissed sloppily, Castiel getting a thrill from tasting himself on Dean's tongue. "We're doing this all the time, man," sighed Dean, slipping to the side of Castiel and letting the smaller boy fit himself into the curve of his body as he pulled the comfortor over them.

"Of course, Dean," Castiel agreed as his eyes felt heavy with fatigue and happiness. "Let's sleep now, though."

"Mhhhm," rumbled in his boyfriend's chest, and the pair fell asleep, sated and content.


End file.
